


My Gift, My Curse

by boyxinferno



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Spiderman AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyxinferno/pseuds/boyxinferno
Summary: Okay so, here’s the story.My name is Antonio Higgins, though, no one calls me that. I go by Racetrack because of how fast I run.When I was fourteen- yeah, that young- I was bitten by a weird looking Spider. Turns out that Spider had powers or was radioactive or some shit because two days later I was ten times stronger, I could shoot webs out of my wrist and I could climb up walls.





	1. lets do this one more time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so i was sick on a cruise and i got free movies so i watched spiderverse and race just gives me Spiderman Energy so i was like yeah time to write it! This is gonna be my own story, it isn't really gonna follow any specific spiderman movie/comic plot xxx

_ 1 _   
  
_ Okay so, here’s the story. _ __  
__  
_ My name is Antonio Higgins, though, no one calls me that. I go by Racetrack because of how fast I run. _ __  
__  
_ When I was fourteen- yeah, that young- I was bitten by a weird looking Spider. Turns out that Spider had powers or was radioactive or some shit because two days later I was ten times stronger, I could shoot webs out of my wrist and I could climb up walls.  _ __  
__  
_ It scared the shit out of me. _ __  
__  
_ My boyfriend, Albert, was the only one who knew, he was there when the spider bit me, he helped me design my suit and helped me through all of the stress of fighting crime and accepting the fact that, damn, I had superpowers. Albert was the one who named me Spiderman. He really was the best, my whole world, my best friend all of my life. _ __  
__  
_ I say was because he’s dead, a year after that dumb Spider bit me, he was murdered.  _ __  
__  
_ After I was out in the world for a while as Spiderman, someone decided “Hey! Let’s make this fifteen-year-old’s life hell!” and became a big asshole supervillain. So now, I’m a real superhero fighting some real supervillain who murdered my boyfriend. His name is Lightning. Dumbass name right? So uncreative. The douche is definitely not dumb, though, and he literally scares the ever-loving fuck out of me. _ __  
__  
_ Lightning was out to get me, not Albert. Al was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, you know?  _ __  
__  
_ - _ __  
__  
“C’mon, take your mask off!” Albert laughed, his hands on either side of Race’s face. His mask was pulled up so only his grin showed, “Wanna see your pretty blue eyes.”    
  
“You know I never take it off all the way when I’m in the suit.” Race leaned forward and pecked his lips, “What if someone sees?”    
  
“We’re on the top of the Empire State Building and it’s three a.m.” Albert shook his head, “Dumbass.” Race rolled his eyes, though Albert couldn’t see.   
  
They  _ were _ on top of the Empire State Building, but Race was still worried as hell. He was always afraid of someone finding out who he was and ruining everything, ruining his whole life.   
  
“You can stare into my eyes all you want at home, Albie.”    
  
Race laughed as Albert dramatically fell onto him, whining, “Fine, because I love you.”    
  
“I love you more, Al.” Race put his gloved hands in Albert’s red hair as Albert watched the sky. It was a very clear night, maybe three to five clouds out. As they both watched the stars, they saw a huge bolt of lightning shoot across the sky. Albert grinned.   
  
“Hell yeah, love light-shows.”   
  
“Lightning scares the shit out of me, Al.”   
  
Albert laughed and grabbed Race’s hand, admiring the sky. They were interrupted though:   
  
“Rightfully so, Spiderman, lightning is  __ extremely dangerous.”    
  
Race had gasped and scrambled to fix his mask, turning around to see who the hell said that.   
  
It was a man, way older than he was, maybe twenty-five. He was wearing all black, leather pants and a turtleneck, and he was literally glowing with lighting bolts. His eyes glowed white and he held a large metal rod.   
  
“Hey, there.” He smiled.   
  
“Um,” Race swallowed his fear and stood up, standing in front of Albert, “Hello.”    
  
“You’re just a kid, huh?” The man said, “How old are you?”   
  
“None of your business.” Race snapped, “What do you want?”    
  
“You. See, I have some business to attend to and you keep stopping my men from stealing the money I need.”    
  
“I’m just doing what’s right. Making New York safer.” Race put his fists up as the man pointed his rod at him.   
  
“Well, I’m gonna kill you so,” He shrugged, “Bad timing to be up here with your boyfriend, huh? I ain’t gonna touch him though. He didn’t do anything. Don’t worry buddy.”    
  
“Um,” Albert whispered, “Spiderman-“ Albert felt Race grab his arm and looked up at him. He watched when Race shot a web up to a higher point, probably to get him out of the situation, and swing him up there. As they were in the air, lighting dude shot a bolt up at Race, through his rod.    
  
It hit Albert.

He didn’t scream, he clung to Race like a koala, tears starting to spill down his cheeks as he squeezed his eyes shut. He was shaking, electrocuted, but the current didn’t travel to Race like physics says it should have, it just stayed inside of him. 

“No no no,” Instead of dropping Albert off higher up on the building, Race swung them downward. He successfully dodged four more bolts of lightning and when his feet touched the ground, he ran. He ran as fast as he could to the closest hospital through the, still crowded, streets of New York City. 

_ - _

_ Ain’t that fun? _

_ I felt fucking awful dropping him off at the hospital. He wouldn’t let go of me for twenty minutes. He sat there, clinging to me, crying that it hurt, begging me not to leave him. I was Spiderman, I told him, I had to leave and kick this guys ass. I told him that I would “send Race” as soon as possible, but he was freaking out, twitching as the electric current buzzed inside of him. Nurses had to knock him out so they could take him. _

_ I looked for lightning guy for an hour, but he was gone and I was fucking seething. He probably ran because he didn’t mean to hurt Al instead of me. He fucked up. _

_ I got home around four in the morning and put my pajamas on, texting Spot Conlon, my other best friend. I told him to pick me up and take me to the hospital, I lied said that Albert’s mother texted me that he was there. Spot, being the seventeen-year-old angel that he is, was at my house in five minutes. When I got to the hospital though, Albert had been dead for five minutes already. His heart couldn’t take the charge repeatedly running through it.  _

_ I didn’t get to say goodbye to him, he didn’t even get to see /me/ when I left him. He didn’t get to see my eyes. I didn’t get to say ‘I love you,’ Spiderman left him and Racetrack didn’t come in time. _

_ I hate it. _

_ Damn this is getting sad. So yeah, cool origin story huh? I’m sixteen now, kind of a normal teenager. Besides the Spiderman thing, of course. I smoke weed with Spot, go to parties, get decent grades.  _

_ Spot’s the best person on earth I think, he’s my best friend. He just doesn’t know. No one does. No one but Albert. _

_ Spot actually told me to write this journal, get my thoughts down because I’m stressing so much. _

_ So yeah that’s it for now. _

_ -Spiderman _


	2. it was you who made me whole

_ 2 _

_ I’m back, I want to talk more about Albert, I miss him _

_ School makes it so hard to get away from him. Al was really popular and sporty, on the track team, so of course the school won't shut the hell up about him. There’s signs and shirts everywhere with “Dasilva” on them or his team number, which was 8. And yes, I do have all of the dumb merch the school sells to make a buck, but only because it's Al. _

_ Al would lose his shit over all this, honesty. The district making a profit over him dying and the students using it to increase how obnoxiously school spirited they are. _

_ I think I was /really/ in love with him, maybe I still am. I don’t know. I don’t know how love works. I remember when he kissed me for the first time I turned to mush and I proceed to turn to mush every damn time. I remember then the first time my brain really processed that he was dead, too. My chest wouldn’t stop hurting for three weeks. _

_ I really suck at coping with loss, honestly. I slept with some redhead at a party friday night while I was high, how pathetic is that? And that’s not even the first time I did it. Al and I never even did that yet before he died. Didn’t even come close to anything like it. _

_ I’ve been thinking i should stop smoking weed because, like, what if I need to fight crime? While i’m high? Recipe for disaster. I just like doing it with Spot. We’ve both been through shit. He understands, to an extent. _

_ Speaking of Spot, I think he has a crush on me. Which is super funny to me because, yeah he’s a secret softie, but I definitely cannot see him pinning in his room or some shit. I’m not gonna do anything about it, though. I don’t like him like that. I don’t think I could like anyone as much as I liked Al. Plus I don’t want to scare him away from me. I’m gonna pretend to be oblivious. Unless he becomes obvious about it. _

_ Damn this is pretty therapeutic. I hate when Spot’s right about shit like this. _

_ - _

“That’s my journal.”

“What are you? An eight year old girl?” Race giggled, flopping down onto his best friend’s bed and flipping to a random page. He cleared his throat, “Ahem,” He started, in a silly voice, “ _ So, today Elmer _ -” Spot, who was amused by Race’s idiocy, but was totally  _ not _ letting him read that, snatched the book right out of his hand, “Gimme.” He turned around and shoved it into his desk drawer and Race whined, “Dude, when did Elmer blow you?”

“Shut up, It makes me feel better, you ass.” He huffed, but with an adoring smile.

“Elmer sucking your dick?”

Spot rolled his eyes, “No, you dumb bitch, writing shit down. The journal.”

“You’re actually a little girl, I think.” Race turned onto his stomach and rested his head on his arms, “What do you write about?”

Spot shook his head, but sat down next to him, “What I was feeling that day, if I was pissed or sad or happy. Stereotypical journal things. You should try.”

“Yeah? And write about what?”

“You know.” Spot frowned when Race looked at the floor, “You don’t even have to talk about it. Just write it down.” When Race ignored him Spot sighed and started to pet his blond curls. Race loved that, “It helps. That journal knows more about my mother than my dad did.”

“Whatever. Change the subject.” Race looked back up at his friend, “When the hell did Elmer blow you?”

“Oh my god,” Spot laughed and picked his hand up, “The last time was like a week ago-”

“The  _ last time?! _ You do it often? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Change the subject: part two!”

“Absolutely  _ not!”  _ Race sat up.

“Pleeaase!” Spot whined, falling back onto his pillows , “I don’t wanna talk about about this with you.”    
  
“Bitch,” Race growled, playfully, and sat on his friend, “Tell me.”    
  
“How about I don’t.” Spot put his hands on Race’s sides, silently threatening to tickle him, “And I buy you a pizza.”    
  
“How about you get your hands offa me, tell me, and buy me a pizza.” Race giggled and fell next to Spot, staring up at the ceiling with him, “Elmer’s been your friend all of your life and now he’s sucking you off?”    
  
Spot sighed, giving up, “Yeah. We’re both single and lonely. He offered first.”   
  
“Do y’all have like actual sex?”   
  
“No.” Spot turned onto his side and looked at the blonde, “Just blowjobs and handies here and there.”   
  
“Hey,” Race said, turning to face Spot, “At least it’s with someone you know. I think i’ve slept with every cute redhead i’ve ever seen at a party.”   
  
“There’s nothing wrong with hooking up with people.”   
  
“There’s something wrong with it, considering that’s my way of coping with missing my dead boyfriend.” Race sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Do you like El or something?”   
  
“No, he’s my best friend.” Spot frowned, noticing Race’s change of subject again. He grabbed his hand, “He’s definitely cute, but I’ve known him as my best friend since we were two.”    
  
“Yeah he is cute,” Race smiled, “You’re cute too. All my friends are cute.”    
  
“I’m not cute, ass. I’m hot.” Spot huffed, flicking his nose with his free hand.   
  
Race swatted his hand away, “Dude, of course. You’re hot as hell, but just look at your face-“ Race let go of Spot’s hands and squished his cheeks, “Adorable smile. Adorable cheeks.”   
  
Spot smiled and stared at Race adoringly for a moment before shaking his head and shoving Race’s hands off of his face, “Fuck off.”    
  
“You can’t run from the truth, Conlon.”   
  
“Go fuck yourself, dumbass.” Spot rolled his eyes, his smile never faltering.   
  
“I was gonna do that anyway, buddy.”    
  
“Ew.” Spot laughed and pushed him off of his bed, “I’m gonna order a pizza.”    
  
“Yay!”    
  
-   
  
_ See what I mean about the crush thing? But like, I’m sure i’m not helping at all because i’m so touchy. And I was thinking about it and I don’t think it’s a good idea to date anyone after what happened to Al. I don’t think my heart could take anything like that happening to anyone i love ever again. I think I’d fucking die, i mean, It’s been a year since al and it still really really hurts. _ __   
__   
_ I think i’m done writing for the day I’m going out with Spot and Jack in like twenty minutes  _ __   
__   
_ bye  _ __   
__   
_ -Spiderman _ __   
__   
-   
  
Race dropped his pencil and rubbed his eyes, looking down at the leather journal he just closed. He should tell Spot he was right, that it made him feel better. He sat up and his mother knocked on his door, opening it a bit to make sure he was decent.   
  
“Antonio,” She smiled when he looked up at her, “Spot and Jack are waiting outside.”

 

“Thanks, Mama.” He nodded, hopping off his bed, “See you at twelve?”

  
“Yes, sir.” She took his head in her hands and kissed his hair, “Be safe.”    
  
“Yes, ma’am.” He smiled, grabbed his phone and backpack and walked out of his room to the front door, where Spot was standing with his hands in his pockets.   
  
“You look nice,” Spot smiled and Race stopped to look down at his outfit, black skinny jeans and a dark blue hoodie.   
  
“Uh, thanks. So do you.” Race smiled and grabbed his friend’s bicep, “Aren’t you cold, like, all the time?”   
  
“Shut your face,” Spot rolled his eyes and they both laughed, “I run hot. I own sleeves. I just only wear them when it’s winter or I’m in my house.”    
  
Race shrugged and they both walked toward the car, where Jack was pouting in the back seat. They got in, Spot driving and Race in the passenger seat.   
  
“What’s your problem, Jack? Someone cockblock you?” Race giggled.   
  
“No, your boyfriend wanted to sit next to you so he banished me to the back.”   
  
“He’s not my boyfriend.” The two boys snapped back at him, at the same time. And Jack smirked, amused.   
  
“Shut up, Jack. What are we doing?”   
  
“Can we walk around the city?” Race asked, “I love doing that.” Jack gave Spot a thumbs up and he nodded.   
  
“City it is.”   
  
-   
  
“Jesus fucking  _ christ _ .” Race shouted, his hands balling into fists, “You couldn’t have laid off for tonight?!” He stood on top of a small building, sporting his suit and mask, staring right at Lightning, “I was hanging out with my friends,  _ douchebag _ .”    
  
“Oh, boo hoo.” He whined sarcastically, slowly walking towards Race. His stupid heals clicked on the roof and the closer he got, the harder Race’s heart pounded,  “It’s not like I could accommodate. Unless you tell me your identity-“   
  
“You know,” Race growled, attempting to keep his voice from shaking as Lighting stood right in front of him, “I fucking  _ hate _ you.”    
  
Lightning smiled down at him, like an asshole, and placed the tip of his lightning rod on Race’s chest, “You’re such an  _ annoying _ child.”   
  
“Am I annoying because you always lose?” Race wrapped his hand around the rod, “You lose to a teenager. Literally all the time. Must feel like shit.”    
  
Glowing eyes narrowed at him and he swallowed, feeling the rod touching him buzz with electricity. He was going to be okay if he was hit. He was superhuman. He’s been hit before with the abnormal lightning. It just weakened him and hurt like hell.   
  
The two stared at each other for almost a full minute, Race’s phone buzzed in his suit with calls and texts from Jack and Spot being worried about him and Lightning’s rod buzzed with tiny shocks.   
  
Race eventually jumped up, the end of the lightning rod in one hand and a web attached to a higher building in the other. He yanked himself up, causing the villain in front of him to stumble backwards and let go of his weapon.    
  
Race grinned and made his way to the top of the taller building, knowing Lighting was no threat without his metal rod. At the top, he snapped it in half.   
  
Lightning watched him do this with a scowl, running off of the building and disappearing. Race hated how easy it was to get him to leave. Yet, it was so damn hard to catch him.   
  
When Race met up with Spot and Jack again in the streets, his suit tucked away in his backpack, Spot freaked the fuck out.   
  
“Are you  _ stupid _ ?!” Spot yelled at him, grabbing his arms, “You can’t run away like that when an actual super villain shows up, Racer.”   
  
“I’m sorry-“   
  
“And we know you had service because the calls went through-“   
  
“Spot i’m sorry-“ Race whined.   
  
“That was so fucking dangerous-“   
  
“ _ Spot _ !” He groaned and shook his head, “I’m  _ sorry _ . I got...  _ scared- _ “   
  
“So you go alone?”   
  
“...No. I just ran. It was stupid. I’m sorry.”    
  
“It’s okay, just- Sorry.” Spot grabbed his friend’s hands, “For yelling at you.”    
  
“Get a fucking room.” Jack groaned and turned around.   
  
The two yelled “ _ Shut up _ !” in sync and Jack laughed at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i used a beetlejuice lyric for the chapter name what about it.


	3. i'll go insane if nothings changed

_3_  

_I totally fucked up._

_Spot knows now. He knows I’m Spiderman. And I think I broke his heart too._

_It’s not my fault entirely. It’s him too, I wish it didn’t happen._

_-_  
Race laid on his back, giggling on his bed as Spot held him down and ticked him. Spot laughed too, swatting Race’s hands away every time he tried to push him off.  
  
“Stop it!” Race gasped, grabbing onto his sheets and trying to push Spot off with his legs, “Why are you _like_ this!” Spot laughed again, trying to stop Race’s legs from kicking him, but they both toppled onto the floor.  
  
Spot ended up on top of Race again, his hands on either side of his head. They both stared at each other until their breaths calmed down.  
  
“Hi, Racer.”  
  
“Hi, Spottie.”  
  
Spot leaned down and pressed their noses together and Race’s smile faltered. He looked down at Spot’s mouth then back at his eyes and he thought, _Oh fuck. He’s going to kiss me_ and Race cursed himself for looking down at his friend’s lips because Spot took it as a sign to press them to his.  
  
To say Race freaked the fuck out was an understatement. His eyes widened and he immediately pushed him off, a little too hard. His spider-strength shoved Spot back onto his bed and he backed himself up, crawling backward halfway up the wall without thinking. When Spot looked up at Race he didn’t say anything for a while until, “What the _fuck_ .”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“No- I-“ Spot sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “ _I’m_ sorry. But like, you’re on the wall and you just pushed me with the strength of three wrestlers.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“So..?” Spot questioned, not even knowing what to really ask and Race just pointed to his backpack next to the bed. Race watched as he opened it and slowly pulled out his mask. “Oh.” Spot breathed, putting it back. “Oh shit. You’re-“  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Spot looked down at his lap, “Damn. So… Albert.”

“Yeah.” Race sighed and made his way back to the floor, “I’m sorry for pushing you away so… aggressively. It wasn’t- It’s not like it was gross- or, um-”

“No.” Spot shook his head and buried his face in his hands, “I’m sorry I kissed you. I’m just stupid."

“Don’t be sorry.” Race walked up to him and moved his hands, hugging him, “I just don’t like you like that I… don’t _want_ to.”

“Gee, thanks.” Spot huffed but hugged him back.

“No no, fuck.” Race sighed in frustration, “I don’t want to like _anyone_. I’m like… a superhero… ‘s dangerous.”

“Okay.”

“I would though,” Race mumbled, “I may not like you but I’d go on a date with you. See if I can like you.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

Race pulled away from the hug, “I’m gonna go home.”

“No,” Spot frowned, and grabbed one of his hands, “Don’t.“

“It’s not because you kissed me.” Race smiled and ruffled his hair, “Just… I need to think. About you knowing, y’know…” Spot eventually nodded and let go of him, “I’ll see you tomorrow for our normal scheduled Friday sleepover.”

“Okay, Racer.”

Race grabbed his backpack and pulled his whole suit out.

“The hell you need that for?”

“Gonna put it on.” Race shrugged, setting it on Spot’s bed as he took his shirt off.

“To go home?”

“Yup,” Race grinned, taking his jeans off and stuffing the two articles of clothing in his bag, “It’s faster if I swing.”

“Extra.” Spot snorted and rolled his eyes.

Race quickly pulled on his suit, his mask in hand, “And what about it?” Race grabbed his shoes from the floor and put them in his bag as well. “Bye, buddy.”

“Bye.” Spot waved and laughed as Race climbed out of his window, putting his mask over his face.

-

_So yeah, fuck._

_I sat by his window for ten minutes to see if he was okay and like two minutes after he thought I left he called Elmer pretty much in tears. After I heard that, I left. I wasn’t about to be nosy and listen to him spill his feelings about me when I wasn’t supposed to hear. I hope this won’t really affect our friendship that much. I really don’t think Spot’s like that, I just feel so bad because I made /Spot Conlon/ cry. I’ve never seen him shed one tear ever and I’m pretty sure he was about to start bawling when I left._

_Now, what the hell am I gonna do about him knowing I’m Spiderman?_

_I can’t take him anywhere in my suit. He can’t hang out with Spiderman. That was the problem with Albert._

  
_I can’t let anything happen to him. I absolutely cannot. He means way too much to me._  
  
_-_  
  
Race jumped, his pencil breaking when his phone vibrated next to him. He sighed, slumping down in his chair and picking it up.  
  
**_From Elmer-_ ** _hey_  
  
“Shit.” Race groaned, rubbing his eyes, “Shit shit shit.”  
  
**_From Race_ ** _\- hey el_  
  
**_From Elmer_ ** _\- spots really really heartbroken_  
  
_are you sure you can’t even try? see if it goes anywhere?_  
  
_i’ve never seen him like this before race_  
  
_i’m not trying to force you or guilt trip you or something just.. he really fucking likes you_  
  
**_From Race_ ** _\- I cant_  
  
_i really would try but i can’t and he knows why_  
  
**_From Elmer_ ** _\- why not? albert?_  
  
**_From Race_ ** _\- something like that_  
  
On the other end, Elmer threw his phone on his bed and looked back up at his laptop where he was on skype with Spot.  
  
“I told you not to bother him, El.”  
  
“My best friend is sobbing on the phone with me. I had to.”  
  
“Don’t say that,” Spot shook his head and rubbed his eyes with his fists, “Makin’ it sound like I’m a hopeless pinning _baby_ .”  
  
“You were just hyperventilating because you were crying so much, Spot. You are a hopeless pinning _baby._ ”  
  
“Stop. I hate this.” He shook his head, “What did he say?”  
  
“That he can’t go out with you and you know why. Something about Al?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
Spot looked down, fidgeting with his hands, “Can’t tell you. _Big_ secret.”  
  
“Come _on_ .” Elmer rolled his eyes, “You tell me everything and I _know_ how to keep a secret.” When Spot didn’t answer, didn’t even look up, he joked to try and get a reaction out of him, “Jeez, is he Spiderman or something? What’s _so_ secret that you can’t tell me?”  
  
Spot looked up at him, frowning, “El. I wanna tell you.“  
  
“Tell me.”  
  
“Doubt you’re gonna believe me.”  
  
“Just say it.”  
  
“He’s gonna be so mad.”  
  
“I won’t tell a soul. I won’t even talk about it with you after this.”  
  
Spot, who was laying on his bed with his laptop, buried his face in his sheets, groaning, “I can’t believe I’m about to tell you this. He literally told me an hour and a half ago. That’s gotta be some record for how short someone can keep a secret.”  
  
Elmer gave Spot a look as to say, _I’m waiting_ and Spot sighed dramatically.  
  
“He literally _is_ Spiderman.”  
  
“No, he’s not.” Elmer giggled, “I was joking, dufus.”  
  
“Why do you think Al was with Spiderman that day, El? Put the pieces together.”  
  
“So, you’re _not_ joking?”  
  
“No. I saw him almost standing up on my wall like it was was the floor.”  
  
“Oh,” Elmer laughed again, but it was more like an _oh shit_ laugh, “Damn, okay.”  
  
“I guess he doesn’t want an Albert repeat.”  
  
“Yeah,” Elmer sighed, “I’m sorry you have to deal with that.”  
  
“With what?” Spot looked at him quizzically.  
  
“Knowing he would try to be with you and something between you two could go somewhere but he won’t let it.”  
  
“I’ll live.”


	4. you won't believe the mess that we've become

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda a change in point of view! now we see whats spot writes in his journal!

33

_fuck_  
  
_fuck fuckfuck_  
  
_why does my life have to shit on me literally all the time_  
  
_haven’t i been through enough shit?? like jesus christ my mom’s dead, my dad beat me and i almost died living on the streets at 10. can’t i have one nice fucking thing in my life? couldn’t the universe let me have something good?? once????????_  
  
_so I kissed race like a dumbass_  
  
_and oh shit by the way he’s fucking spiderman so jot that shit down_  
  
_i kissed him and he said he didn’t like me and he said he didn’t want to fucking like me. albert must have fucked him over a little, he probably blames himself. i mean it is his fault but it’s also not? there weren’t any real super villains until that day so you can’t blame the kid for wanting a nice night with his boyfriend alone and it’s damn cool that he could go to the top of the empire state building_  
  
_he’s probably so fuckin scared of falling in love again_  
  
_fuck_  
  
_i just want him so so bad_  
  
_i honest to god thought he was gonna kiss me back, that he liked me, i thought he’d kiss me back and we’d probably end up hooking up knowing both of our lack of self control and i’d tell him how much i liked him and then i’d take him on a nice date and shit_  
  
_fuck!!!!!!!!!! *illegible, aggressive scribbles, it goes on for half the page*_  
  
_i thought i’d get some bullshit movie romance where i got the guy after crushing on him for five years but i guess the universe just hates me soooooo fucking much_  
  
_i haven’t cried this much since mom died and that makes me feel like shit that i’m crying so much over a stupid boy_  
  
_a stupid, gorgeous, goofy, talented and  amazing boy that i am hopelessly in love with_  
  
_and elmer feels really bad for me and it’s really annoying, he’s treating me like i’m a heartbroken baby and maybe i am but i want him to fucking stop_  
_  
_ i’m going to sleep now it’s like one am and i’m tired of being awake

  
-  
  
“Hey, Spottie-boy,” Jack teased Spot’s lack of conversation at the lunch table the next day, “Wha’s got ya so down, man?”  
  
“Jack, leave him be.” Elmer sighed, throwing a blueberry at him, “He had a rough night last night.”  
  
“Well, why am I not allowed to know? He’s my brother.”  
  
“Could’a asked in private, Jack.” Race frowned.  
  
“Why I gotta do that?” Worried for his brother now, Jack put a hand on Spot’s shoulder, “Really, what’s wrong?”  
  
“Jack, ask him at home.” Elmer rolled his eyes, “Nows really not the time.”  
  
“I can answer him, you know.” Spot glared at his friend, but leaned on his brother a bit, “I’ve gotten my heart broken is all, Jack. I’ll be okay.”  
  
“Oh,” Jack frowned, “I’m sorry, talk later? Before Racer comes over?”  
  
“Yeah sure.” He sighed, but gave a fake smile to his brother, then looked at Race, who was pushing his pasta around his tray with his fork with a frown.  
  
When lunch was over, Race stopped Spot in the hallway before he could leave.  
  
“I’m sorry,” A tear fell down the blonde’s cheek and he wiped it away, “I’m really really sorry, I hurt you so bad.”  
  
The shorter sighed and leaned against the wall, “Not your fault.” The blonde chuckled and shook his head, rubbing his eyes, “Racer.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Please don’t cry,” He grabbed his hand and squeezed it, “I shouldn’t have said that in front of you.”  
  
“No I- It's okay. I heard you crying last night before I left, anyway.”  
  
Spot felt Race squeeze his hand and he nodded, “Great.”  
  
“Spiderman wanted to check if you were okay,” His voice lowered down to a soft whisper and he swung their hands back and forth, “... didn’t listen to too much.”  
  
“I don’t care if you listened to all of it. You know I like you. It really wouldn’t make a difference if you heard me whining about how I’m so,” He paused, leaning his head back against the wall, “So in love with you.”  
  
“Spot... I love you.”  
  
Spot shook his head, “Don’t try and make me feel better.”  
  
“No, Spot,” Race put both hands on Spot’s shoulders, “You’re my best friend and I love you so much. I don’t want you to feel like this.”  
  
“You can’t help it.”  
  
“I know, but,” Race looked down and blinked the tears out of his eyes, “I want to help fix it.”  
  
“Then go out with me.” Spot sighed, and when Race opened his mouth Spot quickly said: “Don’t answer that.”  
  
“You know why I won’t.”  
  
“Yes, I do. And you’re not in the wrong, so can you just let me cry a little and get over you? Don’t feel bad.”  
  
“I’m gonna feel bad,” Race stepped back and crossed his arms, “But I’ll leave it okay? Let’s be friends?”  
  
“Yeah... see you tonight?”  
  
“I’ll bring some booze, you get the weed.”  
  
“Fantastic.”

-

 “So like… where do the webs come from?” Spot asked, his head laying in Race’s lap as he took a drag from the blunt the two were sharing, “Just outta your wrist?”

 Race nodded and exhaled upward, letting the smoke rise before putting the blunt up to Spot’s lips, “I don’t know how it jus’ does. There ain’t holes in my wrists or nothing.”

 Spot put his mouth around the cigarette and took a hit, falling back onto his bed, “Superheros shouldn’t get high and drunk, y’know.”

 Race giggled, “Shush, ‘m always worried about that. But, I _like_ it.”

 “Me too.” Spot reached down on the floor and picked up one of the two beer bottles that they had opened, “We so irresponsible.” He laughed as he took a swig.

 Race moved his head so he had his chin resting on Spot’s stomach, he smiled up at him, “You bet ya ass we are.”

 Spot put the bottle down and looked down at his friend, “Your eyes are pretty.”

 Race smiled a little bigger and closed his eyes for a moment, only opening them after he rested the side of his head on Spot, “Thanks. I like your smile.”

 “Nah,” Spot shook his head, “Don’t gotta flatter me. My teeth are kinda gross and-“

 “No!” Race sat up and reached over to put his blunt in the little ashtray Spot had in his room, “Your teeth are fine, what are you-“

 “I gotta tooth gap.”

 “And it’s super cute! And when you smile you smile _real_ big, ‘s nice.”

 “Stop bein’ so nice to me.” Spot shook his head, pushing himself up to sit again, Race’s head falling on his thigh, “Stop complimenting me to make me feel better.”

 “Ain’t doing that.” Race frowned, “You complimented me first. And jus’ cause I don’ love you like that don’t mean I don’t think you’re good looking. You’re _really_ good looking, like, I’ve thought about having sex with ya at least… three times.”

 “Okay,” Spot nodded, “To make that statement even, I think about having sex with you a _lot_.”

 “You should, I’m hot as hell.”

 “Fully aware of that, Race.”

 The blonde sat up, crossing his legs, “I gotta say something.”

 “Okay?”

 “I think I’m over Al.” He said, letting out a breath, “Not what happened…. but like I don’t think I love him anymore…”

 “Moving on is good.”

 “I still miss him though.”

 “We all do, Race. It’s okay to miss him and still be over him.”

 “Promise?”

 “Yes.”

 “Can we… go to sleep?”

“Yeah,” Spot nodded, getting up off of his bed, “Let me get rid of the beer and the blunt, okay?” Race gave him a thumbs up and he bent down to pick up the bottles and he grabbed his ashtray and left the room. When he came back, Race was already sleeping. His face was peaceful and he breathed softly, clinging to one of Spot’s pillows. Spot sighed, slipping under his covers and facing him.

“You suck,” He whispered, tucking one arm under his pillow, getting comfortable, “ _Perfect_ little asshole.”


	5. you held my hand

  
When Race woke up, he heard rattling in the kitchen. Either Spot or his mama was planning on cooking something, which usually happened on the Saturdays he woke up at Spot’s. He crept around the corner of Spot’s bedroom door to see who was the one getting ready to make something, Spot made the best omelets and Medda made the best waffles, but he took a step back into Spot’s room when he saw fucking _Lightning_ rummaging through the drawers.   
  
Spot and Medda were both tied up on chairs, duct tape over their mouths. Race cursed under his breath and grabbed his backpack, running into Spot’s closet for good measure to change his clothes.   
  
As Spot sat in the chair, pulling at the rope tied around his arms and ankles, all he could think of was _Race_ .   
  
He wanted Race to wake up and help, the stupid, glowing asshole was looking for and was definitely going to find their money, every last bit of it will probably be gone if no one comes to help. All of it was in their house. Medda never put money in the bank.   
  
He also just wanted Race to just stay asleep. This guy was out to kill him. He killed Albert.   
  
When Race- _Spiderman-_ walked out of his room, well, crawled- he _crawled up the wall_ and on the ceiling until he was right above them- he saw the relief on his mom’s face, but he really didn’t want to watch his best friend get murdered in front of him at ten a.m. on a fucking _Saturday_ .   
  
He lowered himself down behind Medda on a web, quietly untying her ropes and then moved to Spot to do the same.   
  
Then, Spot was a fucking _idiot_ .   
  
He ripped the tape off of his mouth, quickly, the sound freezing everyone in their tracks.   
  
Race slapped his hand onto his forehead and shook his head, immediately turning to Lightning.   
  
“Where the hell did you come from?”   
  
“I always know when you’re causing trouble, glowman. Just didn’t realize you yourself would be rummaging through drawers.”   
  
“Don’t call me glowman, you rat.” In a fast movement, he pointed his new rod at Race and shocked him. This caused him to be sent back onto the floor, but as he went back, he caught the web on the metal and dragged it out of his hand.   
  
“Leave,” He stood up, twitching with electricity and holding the rod up like a baseball bat, “These people don’t deserve you fucking up their life.”   
  
Behind Race, Spot had a sudden realization of _where the fuck is Jack?!_ He gasped and ran to Jack’s room, slamming the door open.   
  
“Spot, honey,” Medda ran after him, grabbing his hand, “He’s at Crutchie’s.”   
  
“Crutchie’s?” Medda nodded and he let out a breath, “Okay. _Okay_ , good.”   
  
All of a sudden, they heard a loud _clang_ , a thump, and their front door slammed closed. They both ran back to their kitchen to see their hero unconscious on their floor.   
  
“ _Fuck!_ ” Spot ran up to him and checked for a pulse, it was there, thank god, he was breathing too, “Mama?”   
  
“I’m gonna call 911-“   
  
“Don’t tell them he’s here.”   
  
“Of course.”   
  
When she walked into the kitchen for the phone, Spot picked Race up and carried him to his room. He took his suit off, leaving him in his underwear, and tucked him into his bed. He frantically looked around for his backpack, stuffing the suit in it when he found it.   
  
After Medda was done with the phone call, she walked into Spot’s room.   
  
“They’re coming to investigate... Where did he go?”   
  
“He, uh,” Spot looked at Race, then at his open window, “He woke up and left.”   
  
“Huh, that was fast.” She walked further in and sat next to Race on Spot’s bed, “How did he stay asleep through that? Did you guys drink and smoke again last night?”   
  
“...No. He’s probably just tired-“   
  
“Spot.”   
  
“We didn’t.” He huffed and walked around to sit on the other side of Race.   
  
“I can _smell_ it.”   
  
“You’re gonna yell at me when we almost just like, died?” He rolled his eyes and laid down, his head hitting the pillow.   
  
“I’m not yelling at you, just talking.” She sighed, “And don’t be dramatic, we weren’t going to die.”   
  
“I don’t want to talk about it. I didn’t do it on a school night. You said not to let it screw up school.”   
  
Medda nodded, “You’re right.” She stood up, “I did say that. Just be careful.”   
  
“I know.” He looked at Race-he had put him down on his back- and started to pet his blonde curls.   
  
“How are you doing... with _him_ ?” She smiled, sadly as she watches him stare at his best friend.   
  
“Don’t want to talk about that, either.”   
  
“Fine, I’ll start breakfast when he’s up, ‘kay?” She started walking to his door, “Spot, I love you.”   
  
“I love you too, Mama.”   
  
\-   
  
Three fucking hours. _Three_ . Race didn’t wake up yet.   
  
“Honey,” Medda said, opening the bedroom door, “Dress him in something and we’ll take him to the hospital.”   
  
Spot was basically cuddling with him in the bed, his head was on his chest and he had his arms around his waist, “He’s fine.”   
  
“I don’t know what he drank or smoked last night but he needs-“   
  
“We barely drank one beer each!” Spot hissed, upset that his mother would ever think he’d let Race drink or smoke so much that he’d be out for so long, “And we didn’t even finish the-“   
  
“Dress him. Meet me in the car. Please.”   
  
“Okay,” He sat up and nodded, “ _Okay_ .”   
  
Spot sat with Race in the back seat, holding him the entire way.   
  
At the hospital, they called his mom and told the three of him he had an awful concussion and a huge bump on the back of his head. They got him to wake up, but he didn’t remember anything from the morning.   
  
“How did he hit his head?” Miss Higgins asked Spot and Medda, they both didn’t know.   
  
“I’m sorry I let him get hurt.” Spot looked down at his boots, “Really really sorry.”   
  
“It’s okay,” She smiled at him and grabbed his hands, “Not your fault. He probably did something when you were asleep. Thank you both for taking him here.”   
  
“I’m glad he’s okay.” Medda smiled, “We’re going to head home now, okay? I hope he feels better quickly.”   
  
“I’m gonna stay.” Spot crossed his arms, “I’ll walk home, or hang out with him if he gets out today.”   
  
\-   
  
“Spot,” Race giggled when his mom left the room to go to the bathroom, “Wanna hear a secret?”   
  
“Sure, dork.”   
  
“I remember what happened this morning. I just couldn’t think of a good story.” Spot smiled and nodded, “Lightning hit me in the head really really hard.”   
  
“I’m really glad he didn’t kill you.”   
  
“Oh, me too,” Race sighed looking up at the ceiling, “But my head fucking hurts. Spiderman is gonna go on break I guess.”   
  
“Yeah,” Spot leaned back in the uncomfortable hospital chair, “Good idea.”   
  
“My mom yelled at me because they took a blood test and told her I smoked weed.”   
  
“Sorry. Medda yelled at me, too.”   
  
“Stupid moms.” Race laughed again, “I love them though.”   
  
“Yeah, I feel that.”

"I can't believe you ripped the tape off like that, stupid."

"Shut up!"


	6. positivity is a luxury that few can afford

“Freedom!” Race yelled as he threw himself on his bed, laughing, “Spiderman is healed!”    
  
“ _ Shush _ !” Spot hissed, joining him on the bed and slapping his shoulder, “Don’t let your mom hear you,  _ idiot _ !”    
  
Race sat up and rolled his eyes, “I need to see what glowman did when I was hurt. Gimme my laptop.” He pushed Spot’s shoulder, who rolled over onto his stomach and pushed him back.   
  
“Get up and get it yourself, lazy ass.”    
  
“Please?” Race sat up and stuck out his bottom lip, “For me? And open the window? I’m hot.”    
  
“You suck.” Spot shoved his face, but got up, walking over to Race’s desk, “I know there were three successful bank robberies two weeks ago. I’m pretty sure he did it himself?” Spot opened the window that was above Race’s drake and picked up his laptop and put it down in front of him, laying next to him on the bed.   
  
“He never does that shit himself.” Race stated, opening his laptop and turning it on.

“Well there was some freaky lightning shit in all three, I think.” He scooted closer to Race and rested his head on his leg, looking at the screen.

Race quickly typed the password to his laptop and opened his browser. He typed furiously, clicking on articles and photos about a kid that controlled lightning. It wasn’t the guy Race knew as Lightning, he couldn’t do anything with his bare hands. He needed a weapon made of a conductor to do anything with his electricity.

“It’s someone else.” Race breathed, closing his laptop, “He’s gotta sidekick or something.”

“Oh.” Spot said before looking up at the blonde, “So what happens now?” 

“I wait for them to pop up again and see what the hell is going on.” He groaned and fell against his pillow, “Spot.”

“Uh-huh?” 

“I wish I could go back to my normal life. Just...“ He rubbed his eyes, “Powers are cool but, I’m so  _ scared _ . I just want- I…”

“What’s the matter, Race?” Spot moved so his head laid next to his friends.

“I just have been thinking ‘bout you a lot, ‘s all. Thinking about  _ liking _ you.”

“No,” Spot sat up and shook his head, “Shut up.” 

“I’m serious! I just-“ 

“You won’t do it though, because you’re Spiderman.” He sighed and looked down at the stupid boy he was in love with, “You don’t want me hurt.” 

Race sat up, “Spending so much time with you without having to worry about Spiderman was so nice-“

“You’re breaking my heart again.” The dark haired boy leaned forward and put his head in his hands, “You breaking it into a million more pieces, Race.” 

Race looked down at his hands, “I’m sorry, but I  _ am _ starting to like you.” He looked back up at his friend and reached to grab one of his hands. Spot slapped him away and hopped off of the bed. “Come on, Spot!” 

“You don’t think before you talk, do you?” He snapped, “It hurts more knowing you actually like me and you refuse to even try.”

“I can’t lose you!”

“You’re not a fifteen year old  _ idiot _ anymore!” Spot hopped onto Race’s desk, “Don’t you get that what happened could be easily avoided? You’re almost seventeen, grow some brains, Tony!”

“I’m  _ scared _ .”

“I’m eighteen-years-old. I can take care of myself. I could take care of  _ you _ .”

Race stood up and walked over to him, his arms crossed across his chest, “I’m just trying to talk about my feelings.”   
  
“Talk about your feelings with someone else.”    
  
“Well,” Race stepped closer, “My bestest friends are either dead, or the subject of my feelings. So what am I gonna do?”   
  
“I dunno.” Spot looked up at him and Race moved his hands from having his arms crossed to reaching for Spot’s face. Spot let him. With his hands on Spot’s cheeks Race stepped closer, ending up between his legs because of how Spot was sitting on his desk.   
  
“You’re the worst, I hate you right now.” Spot mumbled, “I hate your  _ stupid _ pretty face.”   
  
“What if I agree to try? What if I want to go out with you?”   
  
Spot stayed silent for a few moments, moments that felt like years, “Promise you just don’t feel sorry for me?”    
  
“I  _ swear _ . I promise you.” Race smiled, “Can I give you a kiss?”   
  


“Yeah,” Spot nodded, closing his eyes and sighing through his nose, “That’d be nice.”    
  
Right when he felt Race’s lips softly press onto his, he melted. He didn’t grab onto him, he just leaned forward into the kiss with his hands resting on the desk. But, of  _ course _ , the bliss barely lasted two minutes. Spot heard the electric shocks first, then felt a rough fist yank his hair and then pull him out the fucking  _ window _ . All too quick for him to react. 

  
Race gasped as soon as he saw the electricity and reached for Spot, failing to grab him tight enough in time. He immediately ran into his closet and came back out with his suit on. Going to climb out his window, he noticed a sticky note with familiar handwriting on it:   
  
_ come to that abandoned house that’s at the end of your block, okay? spots gonna be okay, a few bruises, probably, but i’ll give him back. love you _   
  
“ _ What?” _ Race whispered, folding the note and sticking it in his suit.

-

Spot felt his back hit dirty tile floor and he cried out, turning over to get up, but his abductor kicked him right in the ass. He fell to the floor again and groaned.

“ _ How dare you _ .” The person hissed, walking up to him, “Fuck you.” 

Spot picked himself up again, bracing himself for a hit, “Who the  _ fuck _ are,” Spot looked up at the person standing above him, “...you. What?  _ Albert. _ ”

“Why were you  _ kissing _ Race?”

“Like that’s any of your business.” Spot stood up and brushed himself off, “What the hell, Al?” 

The boy stood above him. He was way taller than him, but shorter than Race by about an inch. He wore his usual clothes, skinny jeans and a hoodie with converse, his hair was a mess and his eyes glowed white while lightning buzzed around his fists at his sides.

“Why’re you kissing my boyfriend, asshole?” 

“You’re supposed to be  _ dead _ -“

“Well I’m  _ not _ !”Albert growled, taking a step forward in anger, causing Spot to stumble back a bit, “I’m not dead! So don’t go kissing him!”

“Sorry to break it to you,” A light, nervous chuckle left the shorter boy, “Race said, uh, he don’t love you anymore… He told me he likes me, also, so-“

“Shut up,  _ liar _ .” The redhead hissed, pushing Spot’s chest with a small shock, “Race wouldn’t get over me in a  _ week _ .” 

“A-  _ what _ ? A week?” Spot jumped, crossing his arms.

“Uh, yeah?” 

“Albert,” Spot stopped backing up, and raised his hand, “You’ve been dead for over a  _ year _ . We  _ buried _ you. In a casket and everything.” 

Albert stared at him, dumbfounded, but the confusion on his face quickly changed to anger and he lifted his fist. His hand glew and bolts of electricity buzzed around it.

Spot put his hands up to block the punch, but it never came.

After waiting a little too long for the punch, he moved his arms and opened his eyes, seeing Race, in his suit, with Albert’s arm twisted behind his back.

Race hooked his foot under one of Albert’s and knocked him to the floor, landing on top of him, “I’m going to  _ kill  _ you. I  _ fucking hate you _ , you _ stupid _ , asshole-“

Albert sent a wave of electricity out of the hand that was being held to his back and Race gasped, falling backwards with pain. The ginger immediately got up and ran to his side, putting his hands on him to eliminate the electricity.

“I’m sorry, I had to get you off of me-“

“ _ No _ .”

“Racer-“

“No, shut the fuck up.” Race snapped, “I hate you, you killed him.” 

“I’m not him, Tony. I’m me.” Albert put his hands on the blonde’s shoulders, “It’s Al, I.. I don’t get it. Spot said i’ve been dead for-“

“Four hundred and three days.” Race shook his head, his scared and tearful expression hidden behind his mask, “A year and thirty-eight days.”

“I’m not  _ dead _ , though.” A frustrated groan left Albert’s mouth and he grabbed Race’s gloved hand, “I woke up a week ago in that dude’s lab or some shit and-“

“You don’t need a conductor like him? You can do it with your hands.” Albert nodded and Race sat up, squeezing his hand, “But- I… you.. You're not dead?” 

“I’m right here.” Albert nodded, “I’m okay. Can I kiss you?”

“No,” Race stood up and took his mask off, completely, “I’m dating Spot now, that’s not fair to him. But, I want a hug.” Albert stood up with him and Race smiled with his arms out, “I want the biggest hug you can give me.”

“You don’t love me anymore?” Albert looked hurt, really hurt, and he stepped back from his friend, “I thought we were going to be forever.” 

  
“Oh, Al. I do love you so much. You’re my best friend. You… were gone. For over a year. And you weren’t supposed to come back.  _ Ever _ .” Race walked up to him and put his hands on the ginger’s shoulders, “Wouldn’t you want me to move on and see other people if you died? I know I would want you to.”   
  
“But I only remember being gone for a week, that’s not  _ fair _ .”   
  
“No, it’s not.” Race sighed and opened his arms for Albert again, “Hug, please?”    
  
Albert did hug him. So tight. He held Race so tight and never wanted to let go, his arms around the blonde’s neck and his head sitting on top with his eyes screwed shut. He immediately left afterward, sprinting out one of the windows, but not before he socked Spot right in the stomach.   
  
Spot coughed and fell back on his ass, groaning, “I don’t think he likes me anymore.”   
  
“Shut up.” Race sighed and helped Spot up.   
  
“So... we’re dating? I didn’t even take you out yet.”    
  
“Yeah,” Race grabbed his hand and stuck on his mask with his free one, “We are.”   



	7. I’m lost without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh sorry this is short 💓 and it’s been a long time, i’ve just had so much going on. enjoy!!! (also i saw ffh opening day.... holy shit)

_8_

_  
_ _i’m back to this shit._

  
_so al isn’t dead, he’s just been, like sleeping or something for a year and he woke up with powers. he still loves me and i moved on and he looked so damn sad when i told him that. it hurts knowing i made him so upset, that i broke his heart. i just want my best friend back._  
  
_he keeps showing up in my room to hang out with me, which is so nice. I love hanging out with him, but it’s at the worst possible times a lot. One time he came while i was in the shower. He sat on my bathroom counter and talked to me still, while i was showering._  
_  
I’m worried about him. He always tells me how douchebag villain man treats him awfully, like a abusive father. Especially if anything has to do with me. Albert has had enough of that shit in his life, He refuses to leave him to maybe live with his mother again because he’s scared. He’s scared of his powers. His powers are cool, I think, he can control electricity and also travel through it. One time I was watching a movie with Spot and he just popped up on the TV with a dumb grin, traveled to the wires and came out of Race’s surge protector to watch with them. He’s just really scared of it all because electricity is really dangerous and he knows it._

 _-_  
  
“So, uh yeah. Can I ask you something?” Spot said to Race on facetime and the blonde nodded with a smile, laying on his bed.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Okay so I know this isn’t _extra_ or anything like how everyone else does it because um, well you know me. I don’t do that stuff. But would you come to prom with me?” Spot slumped down in the chair he was sitting in and Race rolled his eyes because he couldn’t see him as good, he knew he was hiding a bit, “It’s a win win for you. You’d be going to two proms- mine and then yours the year after and I know you like parties and Jack is going to be there, so-”  
  
“I’d love to.” Race laughed, “Dork.”  
  
Spot smiled and sat back up, “Okay, thanks.”  
  
“You are _literally-_ “ Race started, ready to make fun of Spot for being nervous to ask his _best friend and boyfriend_ to prom, but his phone screen turned to static and he sighed. Not a sigh of disappointment, but playful annoyance because Albert showed up on his screen three seconds later, glowing eyes and all.  
  
“Hi, Race.”  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“Were you doing anything important?”  
  
Race shook his head, turning onto his back and holding his phone over him, “Just talking to Spot about prom.”  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry!” He awkwardly grinned and laughed, “Talk to your boyfriend, I- I’ll come back later.”  
  
“No no! It’s okay, it’s _fine_ .” Race shook his head, “What’s up?”  
  
“Oh, uh,” Albert’s shoulders slumped, “I’m in a bit of, um, trouble.”  
  
“What? What happened now?”  
  
Albert looked down at what Race assumed was his feet and he swayed a bit, “He told me if I didn’t tell him Spider-man’s identity he’d... Kill me. He’s gonna kill me? I don’t know how much of it is a bluff.”  
  
Race immediately sat up, clutching his phone, “No no. Just tell him.”  
  
“What? Absolutely _not_ . Are you out of your goddamn mind?” Albert scowled, “I’m still supposed to be dead so, if I’m gone it’s not as big a deal. Plus I won’t let him lay a damn hand on you, Racer.”  
  
“No, I’ll be fine. Or just- run away.”

Albert shook his head, “It’s easy for him to track me because of the amount of electricity i give off? Or something? I don’t know but, I’ll take care of it, Tony.”  
  
“I can’t lose you again.”  
  
“You have Spot.”  
  
“No.” Race groaned, “No no no _no_ . You’re not the same as Spot. We’ve been best friends since kindergarten and I got a clear taste of what life was like without you and it’s _shitty_ .” The blonde’s voice grew wet and he wiped small tears away, “Let’s try and get you out of this, please? _Please_ , Albo.”

“God, Race, okay.” He smiled sadly, “Just don’t cry. I hate that.”

“Can you come out? So I can talk to Spot, but I want you to stay.” Race laid back on the bed and set his phone next to him when Albert nodded.

Soon enough Albert laid next to him, his head on Race’s shoulder, and he was back on the phone with Spot, smiling. Albert didn’t talk to Spot anymore, they used to be friends. Not super close where they talked all the time, they only interacted when Race was in the mix, but they adored each other’s company. Albert was 100% the type to get jealous and it was infuriating.

When Spot ended the call with an I love you, like he usually did, Albert hugged around Race’s shoulders. Race smiled and waved, “See you later, Spottie.”  
  
“He tells you he loves you already?”  
  
“Yeah, why?” Race stayed laying on his bed, wrapping his one arm around Albert, “Is he not allowed to?”  
  
“I mean, I wouldn’t want to say it if you weren’t gonna say it back.”  
  
“He likes to say it, It makes him happy.”  
  
“Mhm,” Albert smiled and sat up, “Wasn’t expecting him to be a softy.”  
  
“Oh, he’s the biggest softy _ever_ .” Race sat up with him, giggling and opening his phone again, “He likes to take cute pictures together and he texts me good morning and goodnight every day no matter what. He’s so cute.”  
  
“Seems a little out of character, I totally can’t see that.” Albert shrugged and Race shrugged back with a grin. Albert looked down and the room was silent for a moment before the redhead sighed, “How’s everyone else? Elmer? Finch? Crutchie?”  
  
“They’re okay now, still sad.” Race stated, “Finch was literally devastated by the way. He cried so much he couldn’t talk and i’ve never seen him cry ever. You should maybe go see him if you want? You’re supposed to be a secret, but- yeah.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“You know how to control-“  
  
“Accidents happen, okay?” Albert flopped back onto the bed, “At least I know you’ll survive if I hit you.”  
  
“Okay, Alb.” The blonde sighed, reaching over to rake his fingers through red hair, “Your birthday is soon.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“You’re gonna be seventeen, can you believe that?” Race giggled, but Albert just sighed.  
  
“No, because about a month ago I was fifteen.”  
  
“I- Y-Yeah.”  
  
Then, they both heard the front door open and close, followed by footsteps walking up the stairs. Albert scrambled to get up, not wanting to give Race’s mom a heart attack. He quite literally dove into Race’s TV right before his bedroom door opened, leaving the machine buzzing with electricity.  
  
“Oh,” Race heard Spot’s voice and turned around to see him with two blizzards from Dairy Queen, “Al left? I got him ice cream.”  
  
“I mean, he’s probably still in my electric. We thought you were my mom.” Race smiled at his boyfriend and then smiled bigger when Albert popped out of the screen again.  
  
“Sorry, hi.” He blinked a few times and sighed, then was taken aback when Spot handed him ice cream.  
  
“Mint chocolate chip. Your favorite?” Spot smiled.  
  
“Oh... Yeah. Thank you.”  
  
Spot nodded at him and sat next to Race, handing him his ice cream and pulling out two spoons. Albert huffed at them sharing and sat next to Race too, leaning his head on his shoulder.  
  
“What’s up Albert?” Spot asked.  
  
“I hate my life, that’s what’s up.”


End file.
